


The Desperate Sorrow of a Passionate Man

by Quill_lumos



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, BDSM, Bonding, Crossover, Explicit Language, M/M, Multi, Romance, Sexual Content, Slash sex, Threesome, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-18
Updated: 2008-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-30 11:03:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10161764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quill_lumos/pseuds/Quill_lumos
Summary: Forced to bond with Severus Snape in order to save their lives, Harry Potter finds himself trapped in a loveless marriage. Luckily salvation is at hand (and other parts of the anatomy) with a little help from a certain blond vampire





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

AN: This is a crossover fic. It is also a threesome and contains explicit sex scenes. If you don't like pls don't read. More info about Spike and BtVS can be found at the end of this story. It was written as my entry for the "pimp_my_3some" fest on LJ. It is now friends only over there so I thought I would post it here too. Thanks to "thequeenanne", "slashpuppy" and Vorabiza for all the feedback support and betaing that they have done on my behalf! 

I wrote this quite a long time ago, just never got round to posting it here till now

Have been away a lot for work but am working on my WIPs new chapters should be up early next week ~ L

 

Part two tomorrow.

 

"The Destructive Sorrow of a Passionate Man"

 

Harry awoke to find a cold hand firmly grasping his cock. The hand wasn’t the only thing that was firm. Harry had never realised that he could get that hard, or that big! 

A man was smiling down at him in the rosy semi-darkness. The warm, flickery light and heady, musky scent was caused by a scattered collection of candles that were dotted about the room.

“Hello, love!” the man said, smiling ferally at Harry. "Ya took your own sweet time to wake, didn’t ya?” 

Harry had never seen him before in his life.

He had white-blond hair, ice blue eyes and knife-edge cheekbones. When he smiled it was easy to see that he was a predator and that he considered Harry to be his prey.

Harry tried to say something, to speak, but his mouth was full of a hard leather object. He tried to wriggle away but his arms were drawn tightly above his head and fixed with something that was soft and silky but immoveable. His feet were spread wide apart and his ankles tied to something long and thin and strong. It was some sort of bar that kept him from bringing his legs back together.

His breathing quickened and he started to struggle. The blond man put his other hand, the one that wasn’t wrapped around Harry’s swollen cock, firmly on Harry’s chest and stilled his struggles. “S’alright, pet, just calm down. ‘M not gonna hurt ya. Severus said you’d be difficult but ya won’t be, will ya? You’re gonna be a good boy for me, aren’t ya? You’ll never get free of them bonds though. If nothing else, I can tie a knot. I’ve certainly eaten enough boy scouts over the years for that to be the case!”  
Harry made a grunting noise.

“Uc ff.”

“Oh, that’s not nice,” the man said, his voice still light and teasing but with an edge to it now. “Swearing like that! What would your teachers say?”  
“I should imagine they would say that they were not the slightest bit surprised!” drawled a voice, a familiar voice. Severus was here in the room with them so that must mean that this man was Severus’ sire.

Harry screamed, well, he sort of gurgled. The gag wouldn’t allow him to do more than that.

“I bet ya wondering wot’s happening to ya, aren’t ya, pet?” the man said. He had moved his hand from Harry’s chest and buried it in Harry’s hair instead. He was stroking the messy locks, gently tugging at them. And all the time he was still playing with Harry’s cock. 

Harry’s breath hitched. If anything, he was getting harder. He bucked, trying to get the man to release his genitals, but instead the firm, insistent hand just squeezed more tightly and this time Harry really did yell. The quick change from pleasure to pain was a shock, and he started to pant against the intrusion in his mouth.

“I don’t want to hurt you, pretty,” the man continued almost gently, “but I will if I have to. This can either be a good experience for you, or not as much fun as you might like.”

“Et r old ed ands uf m ock!”

The blond man smiled evilly at Harry and started to trail little kisses up his torso.

Harry had had enough. Okay, so he was turned on. More impossibly aroused than he had ever been. But he had been forced to bond with Snape to save his own life, well to save both their lives really, and he wasn’t going to lie here and be literally buggered by a complete stranger. Even if the stranger did look as hot as hell with those firm muscles partly visible through his open shirt, that smooth skin and the ‘I don’t give a shit,’ bad boy image.

The vampire was licking and sucking his nipples now and telling Harry to surrender, that he couldn’t escape. That the _’Big Bad’_ had his wand so he might as well lie back and enjoy what was being done to him.

He had just laved Harry’s navel with his wicked tongue and told him that he usually called his pets ‘whelp’ but he was going to call Harry ‘Kitten’ because of his gorgeous green eyes, when Harry finally decided that he had had enough.

He didn’t need a wand, hadn’t for ages. And wasn’t he glad that he hadn’t told anybody that? Not even Severus. He rolled his ‘gorgeous green eyes’ and concentrated.

The bonds were not that hard to dissolve really, it just took a bit of deliberation. Throwing the other man off was harder to do but he managed that too. In fact, he managed to conjure a little more force than he had intended.

The vampire ended up in a tangled heap of limbs halfway across the room and up against the overflowing bookshelves. He looked not a little stunned.  
Harry removed the gag.

“I said, get your cold, dead hands off my cock, you arrogant bleached bastard!”

The vampire raised an eyebrow. It couldn’t be easy to look cool and sardonic when your brand new fucktoy had just hurled you several feet across a room and you were lying flat on your back in an undignified sprawl. But, somehow, the blond man managed it.

“Fuck it all, pet,” he said, spitting out what appeared to be a mouthful of blood. “You are even more fucking gorgeous when you’re angry! Nobody told me the kitten had claws.”

He stood gracefully; he was like a cat himself, all understated elegance and power. He narrowed his eyes at Harry. “So tell me, Kitten,” he said, “wot upset ya so much? Did I hurt you when I squeezed your dick? ‘M sorry, don’t know me own strength sometimes.”

There were so many things that were wrong with that statement that Harry didn’t know where to begin. He shuffled himself off the enormous bed, stood up and walked over to the other man.

“You are probably the most arrogant bastard that I have ever met!” he began. “I wake up naked, tied up, with a leather _thing_ in my mouth and your hand on my prick and you ask me why I’m upset?”

“Yeah?” the other man tried.

Harry threw his hands up in the air. “For Merlin’s sake!” he growled, “I don’t even know your name!”

It was only then that Harry realised that he was still not wearing any clothes. He blushed. He could feel the heat and the blood rush to every part of him, including his cock. He had never thought that standing naked in an overheated room with two men, who were both dressed and staring at him, could be so erotic. He was impossibly turned on.

In the sixteen months since he and Severus had bonded they had had sex. Harry wasn’t a virgin any more but he didn’t much like sex either. It had been painful at first. Severus had never deliberately hurt him, he knew that. But he had been cold, clinical somehow, and Harry had never truly relaxed. 

He was nineteen years of age and bonded to a man who didn’t seem to find him remotely attractive. They had a duty fuck, once a week on a Friday night after his husband had supervised detention with the upper school, and that was it.

There had been no passion, no love. Just survival, sex because of the bond, and Harry had felt lonely and lost and uncared for.

Even as he had grown to be very fond of Severus, to admire him, respect his beliefs and his integrity, he had felt alone. Severus had never once held him or kissed him. Harry felt unwanted, undesirable.

This vampire, Severus’ sire, might be an arrogant self-seeking bastard, but he was looking at Harry as if all his Christmases had come at once and that was very arousing.

When he met the vampire’s eyes again, and he did, because whatever else people might say about Harry, no-one could deny that he was incredibly brave, the ‘man’ was looking at him as if he were edible. He licked his lips and Harry’s cock, which had lost a little interest in the proceedings, decided to join the party again.

The vampire was regarding him appraisingly with his head on one side. “Sev said you weren’t a typical consort but he didn’t tell me how feisty you were.”  
Harry snarled at him.

The vampire had dropped the fake London accent and now spoke in cultured tones. He held up his hands to Harry in a sort of supplication.  
“It was just a game, Kitten, no need to get all upset!”

“Don’t patronise me, you bastard!” Harry spat. He was painfully aroused by the firm muscles that he had just caught a glimpse of through the vampire’s open shirt and that nicely curved bottom lip. Aroused and very cross.  
“You waltz in here, looking like you’ve been dragged out from under some stone or something by my _loving_ husband and tie me to a bed to try to bonk me! Where did you get your ideas about seduction? The evil monster’s book of kinky sex?

“I’ll ask you one more time before I magic your gonads to la la land. What is your fucking name?”

The vampire smiled again. This time he seemed amused and almost normal, and - Harry so did not want to be thinking this – kind of cute.

“I am Severus’ sire,” he began in his somewhat revised accent. “I am known as William the Bloody, Scourge of Europe. 

“You may call me Spike, I prefer that name. I earned the sobriquet because, for a while at least, I tortured my victims with a railway spike before I finally drained their blood.”

William the Bloody, _Spike_ , smiled again. This time it was not a nice smile.

“I did not turn Severus. That honour went to my own sire, Drusilla. I looked after my Dru for nearly one hundred years. Drusilla is as mad as a moonstruck hare, bless her, always has been, ever since her sire took a poor sweet convent girl and messed with her mind so much so that she ended up turning me. I was never anybody’s idea of an ideal candidate for a vampire.”

Spike didn’t expand on this point. Harry determined that he would ask about it later - if he hadn’t hexed the bleached blond git by then!

“So we always tried to stop her from turning anyone,” the vampire continued. “In Severus’ case, the transformation went wrong. Dru couldn’t care for him and I took over. He’s been mine ever since. 

“Drusilla wouldn’t normally have been able to turn him, because he’s a wizard. Wizards don’t get to be vampires, the magic is too strong. But there was a taint on his soul, a mark on his arm, which let the demon in.  
“He has a half-demon inside him but because he remained a good man, despite the mark, he is still a wizard, able to walk into the light. His soul remains, the darkness has gone, but he will always be my childe. He belongs to me and now, since you agreed to bond with him, so do you!” He held up his chin in challenge to Harry’s earlier presumption.

“Well, fuck you!” Harry growled.

His anger was mounting. His cock was deflating. If they thought he was some sort of toy that they could share then they could just sod off as far as Harry was concerned.

“I didn’t ask to be bonded to him,” he continued. “We had to do it, so that Voldemort couldn’t take me. I didn’t want it and he sure as shite didn’t ask to be tied to me! We did it because we had to and he hates it. Fuck it all! He hates me too. And just ‘cause we are joined together for good doesn’t mean you can have your jollies with me!

“Why would you want to anyway? Do you think you owe him a favour because he’s ‘your childe’?” Harry spat the last words out. He was beyond angry. He was confused and distressed and he didn’t know what the hell was happening to him. Did Severus truly not want him? Was he handing him over, sharing him?

Did that mean, _did that mean?_

Harry felt like he’d been hit by a truck.

“He’s giving me to you, isn’t he?”

Harry knew with startling clarity what was happening. Severus had had enough of the Friday night fuck and he was giving Harry to his sire, he wanted to be rid of him.

All at once the fight left him, just like that. 

The sudden realisation broke something inside Harry. He felt it shatter like hand-spun glass. His hands had been clenched into fists and Harry let them drop to his sides. His stance had been defensive but now he sagged. He felt empty inside, he started to tremble, to shiver and, from his belly, from the very heart of him, he let out a deeply painful sob. 

He had tried; he had tried so hard to be likable for Severus. Quiet, unobtrusive. It was not in Harry’s nature to be like that but he had managed it, hadn’t he? Just like he always did at the Dursleys. But it hadn’t been enough. 

He fell to his knees and his arms came up to wrap themselves around his body, trying to comfort himself and cover his shame. He was being given away. He couldn’t fight any more. What was the point? He had done what he was meant to do, he had killed Voldemort, and now no-one wanted him, not even his husband.

“Fucking hell, Severus, you have really screwed up this time, haven’t ya?” Spike’s voice – back to normal by now it seemed - somehow cut through the fog of despair that had washed over Harry. But he couldn’t quite listen properly. He felt disconnected, lost. The realisation that he truly was not wanted was too much to bear. It was agony.

The other man was close to him; he could feel his hand on his back. Spike was kneeling beside him, stroking him. But Harry couldn’t bring himself to care any more, he simply lacked the strength. 

Spike held him close, placed a tiny kiss on Harry’s shoulder almost apologetically and then oh-so-gently ran his tongue over the claim scar on Harry’s neck. He touched the bite that Severus had given him when they had bonded and it was as if someone had dissolved him from the inside. Harry collapsed against the vampire; all the fight in him had gone, bled away.

Spike gathered Harry against him as if he were a child. Cradled Harry’s head against his strong chest. Carded his fingers through Harry’s hair.

“Oh Kitten,” he said, “poor Kitten, ‘course he wants ya. I’m not here to take you away, though I would if I could, ‘cause you’re fucking gorgeous. I thought ya knew, I thought he’d told ya.

“The bond is going wrong an I’m here to ‘elp fix it. That’s all Kitten. I thought you’d like being tied up cos my pet does. Gets off on it he does, an’ I think you’re like him in lots of ways.”

Harry was totally confused.

He looked over at Severus. The man was sitting on one of the armchairs by the window with his head in his hands. He wasn’t looking at Harry. He wasn’t looking at either of them.

“I don’t understand,” Harry said, his voice sounding as if it didn’t belong to him. It was small and croaky and broken.

“It’s my fault, Harry. Spike is right,” Severus said. Harry looked over at him again. He couldn’t see Severus’ features because they were blurred at this distance but Severus had sat up straight and was facing them at least.  
Severus stood and came over to where they were huddled on the floor. He knelt down with them. Spike had pulled Harry onto his lap and Harry was clinging to him tightly.

“I got it wrong, Harry, and the bond is dying. _We_ are dying. That’s why Spike is here. What you said earlier, it isn’t true. I don’t hate you, Harry, not at all. I _do_ want to be bonded to you. I sometimes can’t believe my luck, in fact.”

Severus was very close now and Harry could feel the man’s breath on his cheek. He could see the tear trails there and the glistening in his eyes from the tears that had not yet been shed. He looked so sad.

“Is this gonna take a while, Sev?” Spike said. “’Cause if it is, then Kitten here is getting cold. I think we should take this to the bed.”

Harry stiffened

“S’all right, love,” the vampire said as he stood gracefully, lifting Harry with no effort at all. “’M not gonna hurt ya, I just think it’s time you understood.”

He placed Harry gently on the bed and covered him up with the big fluffy duvet. This was their bed, his and Severus’, that they fucked in on Fridays; the rest of the time they spent lying in it side by side and didn’t touch.  
When they had first bonded Harry would wake in the morning to find that he had snuggled up to Severus or wrapped his arm around him in the night. But he didn’t do that now. Severus was always up before him.

Spike took off his shirt and then stepped out of his jeans, though he kept his boxers on. He slipped under the covers with Harry. Severus stood beside the bed, looking awkward.

Spike looked up at him. “Oh for fuck’s sake, get your kit off, Sev. It’s not like we both haven’t seen wot you’ve got before.”

Harry couldn’t be sure, because the light was so dim in here and he really could not see well without his glasses, but he thought that Severus was blushing.

“Get a move on, pet!” Spike said as Severus began to undo his buttons.   
When they were first together, Harry had fantasised about what it would be like to undo all those buttons and kiss the exposed flesh underneath as he worked. But Harry didn’t have fantasies any more, he hadn’t for months. What would be the point?

He watched Severus undress through hooded eyes. Spike was holding him close. Since Spike had touched Harry’s claim mark Harry had relaxed completely with the other man. He couldn’t have explained it to save his life but he knew that this was okay, that the man did have rights to his body. It was a feral thing, deep below the surface, an instinct. If he had wanted to plunder Harry now, Harry couldn’t have stopped it, wouldn’t have wanted to stop it. But Spike wasn’t doing any of the things that he could do, now that Harry was his for the taking. He was just holding him and stroking his hair. 

Harry looked up at him. He was truly the most beautiful man that he had ever seen. He had a strong jaw and glorious blue eyes and a sensuous lower lip. Harry lifted a finger and traced the shape of the vampire’s mouth. He was lost in the scent of him. The firmness of his muscles, the softness of his skin; he started to stroke the cool chest of the man that held him. He was almost cold. There was no human warmth but he still felt wonderful to Harry.  
Spike gently took his hand and held it in his own.

“You’ve changed your tune, Kitten,” Spike said. “A minute ago you were ready to rip m’guts out, looks like the bond is stronger than Sev thought it was. There’s something going on here, though.” Spike leaned down and kissed him on the forehead. 

Tears filled Harry’s eyes. Spike had kissed him. He brought his hand up to the place where Spike’s lips had touched him.

“You kissed me!” he said in wonder. “Why would you want to do that?”

“Oh, fucking hell!” Spike growled, causing Harry to flinch a little. “S’all right, pet,” he whispered quietly, petting Harry. “I’m not cross with you. Severus though, I might just strangle him with his own guts!” He turned to Severus and almost shouted, “Oi, Sev, if you don’t hurry your skinny arse up, mate, I’m going to strip your fucking skin off!”

Harry didn’t want to look at Severus. He didn’t want to be near him. He felt ashamed of himself. He had fallen for Severus but he hadn’t admitted that to himself for the longest time. Severus had been cold and distant in many ways but he had been kind too. He had helped Harry pass his Potions exam so that he could go on to be an Auror and then not minded when Harry had decided that he didn’t want to kill anyone else.

He always seemed to have a pot of Harry’s favourite jam in the cupboard and he had even bought Harry new things that actually fitted him when they were first together. Harry had first thought that that meant that Severus was quite fond of him. But he didn’t think that any more. He now believed that Severus was doing his best to be accommodating, that was all. As anyone would to a rather annoying but necessary houseguest There was nothing else in the relationship. Nothing at all.

Harry had come to understand that their marriage was loveless just over a month ago. Since then, things seemed to have gone from bad to worse. His health was deteriorating. He’d had a cold for several weeks and wizards apparently did not get colds. He had constant stomach pains. His mouth was persistently dry and whenever he tried to do delicate work, like helping Severus with Potions, his hands would shake, badly.

It was the last malady that had finally made Severus notice that something was wrong and things had gotten rapidly worse since then. So Severus had finally decided to do something, which was why he had called in the man that was currently holding Harry in his arms. Severus had told Harry that he’d thought that Spike would be able to help them. He didn’t tell him how that help might come.

Harry felt the bed dip as Severus joined them, but he still wasn’t going to look at his husband. He wanted to keep gazing at Spike’s beautiful face whilst he still could. Spike didn’t want him either; not really. He had his ‘pet’, didn’t he? His ‘whelp’, but he had been kind to Harry and right now Harry really, really, needed someone to be kind.

He traced Spike’s jaw with his finger. It was very firm, with just a trace of stubble.

Spike was smiling down at Harry, so Harry smiled back tentatively   
“Are you going to…er, will you…..um?” Harry couldn’t seem to think straight any more. His head felt stuffed with cotton wool and he felt so very tired.  
Spike started stroking his hair again gently and Harry felt himself relax into those strong capable hands.

“Mmmmmmmmm,” he said, closing his eyes and curling his toes.

“Shush, Kitten, we ain’t gonna do nothing too active right now, not when you’re thralled.”

Harry didn’t know what Spike was talking about so instead he concentrated on the sound of the vampire’s voice. The fake London accent with the deep, cultured timbre.

“Wha?” Harry breathed.

“Not right now, love, not till you’re ready. But you can’t sleep with that thing so hard between your legs.” Spike was holding Harry’s prick again as he spoke, squeezing it gently, weighing it, stroking it with his thumb. But this time Harry didn’t mind at all, not even a little bit

“You are a big boy, aren’t you?” Spike purred. 

The next thing Harry knew, his cock was engulfed in cool wetness as Spike’s talented mouth took him in deeply.

Harry gasped as Spike ran his teeth up and down the shaft of his penis and wrapped his tongue around the base, licking and sucking him.

Harry was panting. His hands found their way up to the bedstead and he grabbed a hold. He arched upwards, seeking more of that persistent mouth.  
Then he felt something inside him, soft but unyielding, pushing into him, into his anus. It was Spike’s finger and it didn’t hurt at all! It felt glorious, stroking his…………

“Oh!” he breathed. “Oh Merlin!!!!” 

Harry had lost the ability to think. Never, never had it been like this before, not for him, never for him.

All at once, Harry was coming. He felt like his balls would explode and, as he came, he screamed, arching higher as if trying to leave the safety of the big bed. But his escape was prevented. He was held down, held in place by Spike’s hand, which was spread wide on Harry’s stomach.

He collapsed. It was as if all his strength had been leached away. He was panting hard, like he did when he had played several rounds of Quidditch.  
Spike was licking him. Sucking at his now flaccid prick as if he were trying to get the last little bit of ice cream out of the cone. Harry whimpered softly and Spike smiled up at him.

“Oh Kitten, have you had enough for now?”

Harry couldn’t speak; he just nodded, unable to do more. He had no energy, his recent illnesses, his anger, the uncontrolled magic and most of all the sex. The wonderful, glorious sex. He was completely exhausted. The cotton wool that had seemed to fill his brain as a sort of background annoyance now dominated and took over everything and Harry let himself sink back into the fuzziness.

He could feel a hand in his hair, stroking the thick black locks, hair which was soaked from his recent exertion. He didn’t notice that the hand belonged not to Spike, but to Severus, and he was already asleep before Severus placed a tender kiss on his brow.

 

*********

 

Severus sighed.

Spike looked up at him with an inscrutable expression on his face. Harry was lying back against the pillows, arms still spread above his head, one hand still loosely holding the metal bars of the headboard. His cheeks were flushed with a wash of pink, high, near the cheekbones; his mouth was a deep, dusky red and somewhat swollen where he had bitten his lower lip when he was overcome by rapture. Dark lashes curled like thick black swan feathers and his chest rose and fell with the regularity of sleep.

He had never looked more wanton or more beautiful.

He let out a deep shuddering sigh and that glorious mouth curved in a smile. A satisfied smile. Something that Severus had not seen on the boy’s lips in sixteen months of marriage.

“Childe, look at me!”

It was his sire’s voice. It commanded him and he could not disobey. He raised his eyes and met Spike’s blue ones and, Circe, they _were_ so very, very blue! The blue of August, the blue of summer skies.

Harry lay between them, naked on the bed. His slim brown legs had fallen open; he was completely exposed to their gaze. His long prick, all deflated but still bigger than average nestling in springy dark curls. Curls which carried just a hint of auburn, nipples pink and rosy with arousal stood proud and hard and Severus longed to lick them, just like Spike had earlier.   
But Spike had placed a hand on the base of Severus’ neck and was pulling his childe towards him in a way that sanctioned no resistance.

Then Spike was kissing him. His tongue demanded entry and Severus could not resist. Spike tasted of tobacco and blood, he tasted of Harry.

Severus surrendered into the kiss. Spike had grabbed his head firmly. One hand covered each ear and tangled its fingers in his hair. He had not been kissed like this, with such persistence, such passion, since he was nineteen himself and last with Spike and Drusilla. 

Spike ran his tongue over Severus’ lip and then bit it. Just once, enough to draw blood, enough to make Severus yelp with the sudden sharp pain of it. But he could not move away for his sire still held him firmly between those wicked, strong hands. Spike’s tongue laved away the trail of blood that had oozed from the tiny incisions left by his needle-sharp fangs

He hissed his words into Severus mouth. “You, my childe, are such a fucking wanker!”

Severus almost sobbed.

“I’m sorry, Sire!” he said, hanging his head. “It’s all such a mess. This one I made all on my own, with no help from anyone. I don’t deserve him!”

“Oh yes you do, he is exactly what you deserve. He is your greatest blessing and your curse.

“You can never live up to what he is, the epitome of goodness. A true white knight, just like my Xander. The difference is that Xander has no magic and yet still he stands bravely against evil.” Spike looked fondly at some distant point for a moment. He was seeing his Xander in his mind’s eye, Severus thought. 

“This one, this boy,” Spike continued, “is more powerful than anyone I have ever met. You think that you forced him to bond? Then you are a fucking fool and I took you for better than that, Severus. I thought you were a clever man. You could not force yourself upon him; your magic is not nearly strong enough!

“I can see his magical ability. _Smell_ it. You are strong, Sev; there is no doubting that, but him? He vibrates with it, oozes it. Bright vibrant magic, leaching into the air.

“He submitted to you, he gave himself to you. And you, you complete tosser, nearly threw that away!”

“Nn…no!” Severus gasped, trying to squirm out of Spike’s grasp. Spike smiled evilly.

“I am a master vampire, boy!” he hissed. He changed then into game face, brow ridges appearing from nowhere and held his head on one side. His eyes flashed yellow, the blue totally subsumed. His fangs were prominent now, almost too big for his mouth. 

Spike tilted his head toward Severus again; his lips close to Severus’ jaw. He licked Severus just once, his teeth scraped along his neck, not quite breaking the skin but leaving a mark, sending a shudder through Severus that seemed to rattle his very soul.

“You will not get away from me if I do not want you to.”

Severus stilled, he couldn’t fight the power that this man had over him.

“But I raped him!” he whispered. “He was a virgin. I didn’t know that he would be. I thought……he was seventeen, a hero. Girls and boys followed him everywhere, threw themselves at him. I used to think that he was arrogant and didn’t care that all these others were lusting after him, but now I think differently. Now I think that it never occurred to him that they might be interested.

“When he was in that cell and the Dark Lord was going to violate him, I knew that couldn’t happen. To have Harry Potter bound to Voldemort would have meant the end of the Light. He would have died and Voldemort would have leached every ounce of power from him. We would have been plunged into thousands of years of darkness; he would never have been defeated.

“It was so rushed, frantic. He was on his knees, on all fours. I didn’t prepare him much; there wasn’t time. A bit of saliva and I was inside him. He hardly made a sound. We said the spell together, I bit him and we were bound.

“There was so much blood. I didn’t ask right then, we had to get away. But later, later I found out that it was his first time. His first time was on a dirty floor being roughly fucked by a man he hated. He could barely walk afterwards.”

Severus covered his eyes with his hands.

“Do you know the worst thing? The worst thing was that it was fucking glorious! I had this boy, this vibrant beautiful boy at my mercy. I made him come, I came inside him and it was violent and filthy and fucking fantastic!

“It was some of the best sex I’d ever had. I’d desired him for ages, had thought that he and that Weasley boy……I knew I never would have had a chance otherwise.

“I have hardly been able to bring myself to touch him since. Just enough, that’s all, just enough to keep the bond alive and then I leave him alone, keep my distance, give him his privacy in case he wants, desires, to be with anyone else.”

Severus was shaking, with cold, with sorrow, with the sharing of such a revelation.

“And how does he feel about it, Sev?” Spike’s eyes were filled with concern.

“He hates me.”

“Does he? Are you sure? Have you asked him? Talked to him? Because he doesn’t smell of hate. Vampire here, remember? I can sense that he smells of confusion, of hurt, but not of hate.”

They had turned a bit so that Severus could lean against Spike, seek comfort against his sire’s body, because even the cold comfort to be found in Spike’s embrace was better than no comfort at all.

“But I do not deserve him!” Severus said bitterly.

“Yeah, and I don’t deserve my Xan either. Just think about it, Severus. You are not a good man, you made bad choices, you hurt people, innocent people, whether by accident or by design. It was your fault.

“Me? I’m evil. I am the epitome of evil. In the last hundred years or more I have killed and tortured. Because it gave me pleasure. Because I wanted to and if people got hurt, died, it didn’t matter ‘cause I got my jollies, so it was okay as far as I was concerned

“But now? Now I have Xander. He would not let me do any of those things, not any more. Oh, he wouldn’t stop me, cause he couldn’t. But he would try. He would lay down his life to protect others and your boy; your Harry is the same.

“They are the good guys. It’s as simple as that. They are heroes, our boys, and they always try to do the right thing. Always. And that is fucking hard to live with. Nobody is perfect, Sev, but they come close, don’t they? Your Harry and my Xan?

“It is our punishment that we are with them. That they love so much makes us love too. That they give so much, that they care about others so much. He loves you, your Harry does; I can see it in his eyes. 

“You’ve hurt him, Sev, yet another bad thing that you’ve done. You’ll never be worthy of him, just like me and Xan, not if you are together for the rest of your lives. But because you love him, because he is everything to you, you will never give up trying to please him, be worthy of him. And that, my dear Childe, is your penance.”

Severus felt his mouth drop open with shock.

“But what about him? What has he, what has your Xan done to deserve us? They deserve someone good too!”

“It won’t work like that, love!”

Severus had turned and was leaning his head against Spike’s shoulder.  
Harry had turned too. The boy was lying on his side now, one long slim leg spread out in front of him. His arse was exposed, that glorious perfect backside with its creamy cheeks and perfect skin and small, pink, inviting pucker which held such promise.

“What they have seen, what they have had to do, most people would never understand. They have seen true darkness, Sev. How could someone who doesn’t understand true evil know how to comfort them when they wake up screaming?”

He reached out and stroked Harry’s perfect bottom. Harry sighed in his sleep and leaned in to the caress.

“So responsive!” Spike whispered appreciatively.

“He needs to be cosseted for a while,” he continued. “He needs to have the responsibilities that he has had to shoulder taken from him. He needs to have someone else in charge, someone with whom he feels safe, protected. That’s why he submitted so easily to me. He thrums with need. I can almost taste it.” He gave a short laugh.

“You should be able to sense this for yourself, Sev, you are half vampire after all. But you’ve denied your senses, haven’t you, you daft prat? Just look at him, he is completely open, his body would be ours for the taking and he would welcome that. He wants it.

“I am a very old vampire, Sev. I have lived for more than a century, killed two slayers. There is no way that his magic should work on me. You could take your wand and curse me with one of your nastiest curses and I wouldn’t even get a nosebleed.

“But your Harry, he threw me across a room without even breaking a sweat, as if I were nothing more than a rag doll, and he did that even without one of your pointy sticks.

“He could kill us both, no problem at all. But he won’t. He chose instead to submit to your bond claim and when he thought you rejected him he chose to die.

“The bond is as strong as ever. If it hadn’t been, my thrall would not have affected him the way that it did. If he is getting weak, sickening, it’s because he chooses to, because he sees no reason to go on. He needs love, Sev. He needs to be cared for, and you have to do that for him.”

“But there are others….”

Spike cut him off.

“There is you and you alone! If you don’t make this better then he will die of neglect and that would be the worst thing that you have ever done. My Xan was abused as a child and I suspect that Harry was too.”

Severus sat up at that and stared hard at his sire.

“How would you possibly know that?”

Spike smiled a bitter smile.

“His fragility, his neediness, his lack of self esteem. When I touched him he almost melted. He is desperate for love, for affection, for fuck’s sake! Simple kindness seems to be more than he expects!

"I am one-hundred and forty years old Sev, not much passes me by."

Severus did not know what to think anymore.

“But what do I do?”

Spike took Severus’ hand in his own; he turned it over and kissed it on the palm. “You don’t do anything, or you do, but we do it together. Your sweet boy is dying, he has given up. I can feel it in him. If you don’t change things, show him you love him, then you are going to lose him.

“We need to reaffirm the bond. Assure him that it is still there. This time the process has to be done properly. You will offer him to me as your sire and then you must take him too, and whatever happens it must be completely with his consent.

“But let him sleep a bit longer. He’s exhausted, I think, and you, my dear Childe, are coming for a shower. You will wash that greasy fucking mop that you call hair and whiten those nasty teeth. You will be clean and you will smell nice and you will look your very best for your boy!”

Severus curled his lip in a snarl.

“You are a fine one to comment on someone’s looks, you bleached blond bastard!!” he spat.

Spike laughed and danced away from the bed, grinning wickedly.  
“Stopped you fucking brooding though, didn’t it? Can’t stand vampires with souls; they are so fucking maudlin, just like my arse of a sire!”

His voice became high and squeaky – a parody of Angelus perhaps?

“Oh, I’m sorry, did I hurt you? Oh, did you break a nail? Oh, I am overcome with guilt! Excuse me whilst I go and flay the skin off my back!”

Severus growled and Spike laughed, a full belly laugh.

“Come on, then, you greasy git!” he said. “I’ll race you to the shower!” 

 

**********


	2. Part Two

I wrote this a long time ago and have a sequal planned that I will get to one of these days. Xander is not in this story, but he does get mentioned a lot! 

Part two as promised. 

 

No Harry's were hurt in the writing of this fic!

 

 

 

When Harry awoke this time, someone was kissing him. There was passion in the kisses, tenderness. He kept his eyes closed, because if this was a dream then he did not want to wake. The kisses were wonderful and Harry was fast discovering that he liked kisses very much indeed.

He moaned as those hot lips moved up his body, they were accompanied by insistent hands which tenderly stroked his skin, making him shudder with arousal.

Finally, he found his mouth was claimed. A curious tongue gently forced itself between his lips and he opened them to allow the intruder exploration.

At last, he opened his eyes. This was too real, too sensual, to be a dream.

“Severus!!” It was Severus who was kissing him. Severus who was making his nerve endings tingle and his skin erupt in goose bumps. Harry couldn’t help himself, it was just too unusual, he jerked away.

The dark eyes that had been drinking him in, that were normally unfathomable, flashed with something that looked like hurt. But why would Severus be hurt? He hated Harry, didn’t he?

“’Ello, Kitten feeling better?” It was Spike that had spoken. “Severus thought it was time you joined us again. Go and do your stuff in the bathroom, but hurry back, we need to talk.”

Harry was uncertain. He looked at Severus, who did not look back at him. He didn’t really understand this Sire/Childe thing that Severus obviously had going with Spike. Severus had not really told him very much. Spike had filled in a lot of details but even so, he didn’t understand why he felt compelled to obey. Maybe it had something to do with being thralled? That strange feeling of completeness that he had felt when Spike had licked his claim mark?

He went to pull a sheet from the bed to cover himself, but his wrist was grabbed as he extended his arm. “Don’t hide yourself, Kitten. You’re beautiful, you are. We’ve seen everything anyway, and very nice it is too.”

Harry didn’t even think about arguing this time, he couldn’t help himself. He wondered if he might feel more of that talented mouth sucking his cock again. He hurried to the bathroom and came back to find a tray of fruit and pastries laid out on the bed.

Severus still wasn’t looking at him; he was staring at the tray. But Spike was. Spike watched him walk across the room with unabashed pleasure, a sort of hunger in his eyes.

“Well, Kitten,” he said, “don’t you look fucking fantastic?” Harry felt the red heat of embarrassment flush his body with colour. Spike actually purred.

Harry faltered for a moment and then padded over to the bed, still as naked as the day that he was born but determined to be unfazed by the deep blue eyes that watched his every move.

He sat down beside Spike, as far away from Severus as he could manage. He reached for a pastry and pulled off a corner of an iced Danish.

“Harry.” It was Severus that spoke this time. “Harry, we need to talk. I…I need to apologise. I have handled things very badly between us.”

This time when Harry looked up at him, Severus met his gaze.

“I have not treated you fairly or in the way in which you deserve to be treated.”

Harry shrugged. “You’ve been okay,” he said. “You’ve treated me better than anyone else I have ever lived with. You’ve been kind; you took me shopping and bought me stuff. Oh, and you always get my favourite jam!”

The last sentence was thrown down in a sort of triumph as proof of Severus’ qualities. Harry put the Danish in his mouth and began to chew.

 

***********

 

Severus shuddered.

Spike had been right, hadn’t he? There was something very vulnerable about Harry, something lost. He had ignored it before, not wanting to show affection, had let his guilt prevent him from seeing the truth.

“Harry, that is not enough,” he said. “It is unacceptable. I….I should have shown you how much I care for you, I should have kissed you more often. You deserve kisses, Harry.”

Harry was staring at him now in frank astonishment.

“You _care_ for me?” he asked incredulously. “Me, Harry Potter, me?”

“Yes, I do. I care for you deeply. I know that you deserve better, Harry, but I would like it if we could, if you would consider, starting again?”

Harry’s eyes filled with tears.

“Oh,” he said. “I thought you didn’t want me anymore.”

The last statement was spoken in such a small voice; the voice of someone who believes that they have no right to exist, no right to expect affection at all.

“I do want you, Harry. I have always wanted you.”

Harry’s temper flared for a moment.

“Well you have a fucking funny way of showing it!” he spat.

They were looking straight at each other now. Harry was glaring at him, his chest was heaving with the effort of keeping his temper, his eyes were flashing dangerously. Spike, momentarily forgotten by both of them, was munching on a pecan plait. Dipping it in a mug of something that looked suspiciously like blood to Severus.

“I am sorry, Harry. Truly I am.”

The tears were still there, still unshed in Harry’s eyes, but there was something else too.

Hope.

There was also uncertainty and puzzlement. Severus felt himself moving towards Harry. Slowly. Oh so slowly Severus crawled across the enormous bed and then he was holding Harry in his arms, crushing his lips against Severus’ own.

He was kissing Harry and into his kisses he was putting everything, all his love, all that he wanted to say, all that he felt, everything.

And Harry was kissing him back eagerly, desperately, as if kissing was his new favourite thing.

Harry’s hands rose to Severus’ hair then, touching the now silky locks. For a moment they stilled, those hands, and then they moved again, burying themselves in the blackness. Having Harry playing with his hair did something to Severus. It was as if someone had sent an electric shock to his groin and he felt himself growing hard. Harry’s cock was growing hard also, as if in answer to Severus’ need.

Then all at once it was as if they could not get enough of each other. Their kisses grew urgent. Their hands moved up and down each other’s bodies as if exploring them for the first time. Harry’s skin was so smooth, so fucking soft, and he was so fucking responsive. How could he have missed this? How could he have denied himself this? How could he have denied Harry?

Harry’s eyes were closed; his head was thrown back in supplication. Spike was right; Harry was submitting. He was allowing Severus complete access to whatever part of him that he wished.

Harry was whimpering, the sound was completely delicious.

“Oh fuck!” Severus said in a strangled voice. Then he was coming hard, his cock was emptying all over Harry. All over his groin, his legs, his cock.

Severus could feel Harry stiffening too; he was about to come as well. He increased the movement of his hips, rubbing himself against Harry. 

“No!” 

Spike was there, all at once. He came from nowhere, displaying that vampire speed that Severus so rarely used himself.

Harry whimpered again. “Please? Oh, please?” 

“Not yet, Kitten. It’s not time yet.” Spike had tilted Harry’s chin, turned those lust-fogged green eyes to look at him.

“We need to reaffirm the bond, love. You can’t come yet. Do you trust me, Harry?”

Harry was struggling to come back from the very brink of orgasm. He raised his eyes to meet Spike’s.

“Hmn?” 

Spike cupped his cheek so gently, so tenderly, that Severus almost gasped.

“Will you trust me, Kitten?”

It seemed an eternity before Harry nodded slowly.

Spike smiled.

“Good boy!” he said. “We have to reaffirm the bond, make it stronger. 

Harry, we both have to fuck you. Do you understand? I have to take you and then Severus must too. There is a ceremony. We’ll do it properly this time. We fuck you and then we bite you and then we say some words and then you’ll belong to Severus forever and to the clan Aurelius. 

“Really, it should be my sire here doing this, but since he went on that fucking guilt trip he won’t do anything like this anymore. But it needs to be done, do you understand, Kitten? If it had been done properly before, Severus could not have ignored your needs in the way he has done.

“You’re hurting, my love, and it needs to be sorted. Will you trust us? Will you let us do what needs to be done?”

Harry nodded again.

He placed his hot forehead against Severus’ shoulder, panting with need. He reached down towards his cock, seeking release, but Spike stopped him.

“Not yet, love. Later, not yet.”

Then all at once the tray had vanished and Spike was gently but firmly pushing Harry back down onto the bed.

 

*************

 

Harry let Spike take over. He wasn’t quite sure what was happening but it was better than anything that had gone before in his sad sex life.

Severus had told him that he cared for him. He had kissed him and it had been wonderful. Harry had never felt like this before. He felt desired, more alive than he had for years.

Spike was showing him something, so Harry did his very best to look at what it was. It wasn’t easy to concentrate and his vision was very blurred, although whether that was because of his lack of glasses or the heightened desire that he was feeling, Harry couldn’t be entirely sure.

“This is a cock ring, Kitten,” Spike was saying. I’m going to fix it on your cock and then you won’t be able to come until we let you. Do you understand, Harry?”

That wad of cotton wool was back in Harry’s brain, but he understood enough. Spike and Severus were going to fuck him and they weren’t going to let him come. It didn’t seem very fair to Harry but when had his life ever been fair?

“Yessssss!” he said. Spike’s hands were stroking his hips and Severus was showering his shoulders with tiny little kisses that felt so sweet that he never wanted them to stop.

He felt a hand grasp his cock and he was so near the edge that he nearly came, just from that single touch. But the hand was skilled and something cold and unyielding was swiftly and snugly wrapped around the base of his cock. 

Harry moaned.

Now that the ring was in place it seemed that the two men had decided that there was no longer any reason to hold back. Harry found himself being caressed and stroked, kissed and nibbled. Hands were everywhere all at once. Harry was not a Gryffindor for nothing. He abandoned all thought and all worry. These two men would not hurt him; they were taking him somewhere he had never been before, to the other side of ecstasy.

So he let himself go. He melted into the bed with complete abandonment and allowed Spike and Severus to do what they wanted, whatever they wanted, and as he surrendered to their tender, erotic ministrations his cock filled even more, until he felt that he might overflow, explode with delicious agony.

The ring constricted the base of his shaft, hard and unyielding, denying him the pleasure that he was seeking and pushing him over the edge into a different kind of consciousness, one where he was helpless in a sea of blissful delight. 

Minerva had once told Harry that she thought that a good motto for Gryffindors would be _Carpe Diem_ – seize the day. Once a Gryffindor decided to do something, he went for it wholeheartedly, without reservation. Harry didn’t often do that, the opportunity rarely arose, but when it did he had no qualms about snap decisions. They were beautiful, these men. Spike was like a dream of sex, a figment of a sex starved mind and Severus? Harry had been wishing that Severus would hug him or kiss him or make love to him for months now.

Long, lonely months. 

They were light and dark, the contrast was stunning. Their hair, their eyes, their skin. Heat and coolness, passion and desire and all of it, _all of it_ , concentrated on him.

Tomorrow things might well be back to normal. Severus could be cold and distant again and Spike could go back to his own boy. But right now they were here with him, making love to him, and that was enough for Harry. He was theirs to play with, Harry thought. And then he thought no more; he just gave himself over completely to sensation.

 

*************

 

Severus had never been so aroused. Harry was writhing beneath them. His face was flushed, beautifully flushed. His eyes were closed and his lips parted.

He was making little moans and whimpers. He looked so fucking wanton, so desirable, that Severus wondered if he would manage not to come, he didn’t have the help that Harry did to prevent an orgasm.

Harry was sticky with Severus’ come. He would not be allowed to wash it off just yet. It would need time to be absorbed into his skin, but it had started to irritate him. Harry reached down to feel the moist sheen that covered him but Spike took the boy’s hands and pulled them above his tousled head, pinning them to the bed as he did so. 

“Don’t touch, Kitten,“ he purred. “I need that.” 

Spike nodded to Severus. It was time.

Severus took Harry in his arms. The boy was pliant, malleable; he let Severus do whatever he wanted. And what Severus wanted was to pull Harry up so that the boy’s back rested against his chest, so that his head was on Severus’ shoulder.

Harry’s head lolled. He was totally lost in the new feelings that were running through his body. Severus kissed him gently.

“I’m coming inside you now, Kitten.” Spike’s voice, pregnant with desire, cut across the little noises that Harry was making.

“Please,” Harry whispered. “Oh, please!”

Spike scooped a handful of the liquid that had not yet dried in the crook of Harry’s thighs and started to prepare him.

Severus laid his chin on Harry’s shoulder and watched what Spike was doing. His sire’s cock was standing proud, engorged. Severus knew that Spike could fuck for hours and he was obviously very eager indeed to get inside Harry. For a moment, Severus almost felt a pang about sharing Harry, but then the boy reached up with his hands and buried them once again in Severus’ hair.

Severus nearly melted with tenderness. Harry wanted him too, didn’t he? He had reached for Severus even in the throes of passion. He was nuzzling Severus. Overcome with desire he might be, but he was seeking Severus. Part of Severus knew that Harry had never turned from him; it had always been Severus who had rejected Harry.

Harry moaned and writhed again, then let out the tiniest of sobs.

Severus’ cock twitched against Harry’s lower back and then got even harder as he watched Spike finger fucking his boy.

Harry was mewling with need now, and Severus knew that he would never forget how debauched Harry looked as Spike worked Severus’ come as a lubricant into Harry’s arse. It was the only lubricant Harry would get. Everything had to be completely natural, of them. They were marking him as belonging to the clan Aurelius and no external preparation could be allowed at all.

Finally Spike had obviously decided that Harry was ready because he placed himself so that his cock, his rock hard, engorged cock, was ready to breach Harry. 

And with one swift thrust he was inside.

Harry screamed.

He arched back against Severus, burying his face against Severus’ neck, grasping his hair, pulling it slightly, his breath hot against Severus’ skin. Sweet tears that had sprung unbidden to Harry’s eyes with the shock of such forceful penetration burned into Severus’ flesh like a molten brand.

Severus welcomed the slight pain. He found his breath getting faster as he watched his sire plunging in and out of Harry with increasing ferocity.  
Harry was screaming. The words that he managed to get out were only half formed. 

“More. Please. Oh! Oh! Harder! Harder! Harder!”

Spike was thrusting harder. Banging into Harry and Harry was simultaneously trying to wriggle back into Severus’ embrace and arch his body towards Spike.

Spike looked at Severus. His eyes flashed gold and then he wrapped a hand behind Severus’ neck and was kissing him full on the mouth.

Severus kept one hand firmly on Harry’s hip. Holding him in place. The other he buried in Spike’s rough curls.

Spike normally wore his hair gelled but the shower earlier had removed the gel and Spike’s hair was curling naturally. It was soft and springy and Severus wished he wore it like this more often: He thought it suited him. 

Spike was claiming Severus too. He was claiming them both. He was plundering Severus’ mouth even as he was ravishing Harry.

The boy was trapped beneath them, lost in a sea of unfamiliar feelings.

Spike’s kisses intensified, their tongues danced on each other’s lips as they fought for dominance of the kissing. 

Severus’ cock was crushed against the very top of Harry’s arse crack and the superb feeling nearly forced him to come again. Such wonderful friction. 

Spike grasped Severus more firmly, his grip almost painful, and then, finally, he tore himself away from Severus. All at once he changed to game face. He threw back his head and roared.

“Harry!” Severus said. “You have to say the words that will bind you to the clan Aurelius. You have to say them after me.”

Harry wasn’t answering him. He was lost in the sensations that were washing over him.

“Harry!” Spike growled the words. His voice was much deeper, much more feral than his usual tones.

“Hmmm?” 

Spike drew back his hand and slapped Harry’s thigh; the boy yelped in pain.  
“Harry, we have to say the spell, do you understand?”

“Yes,” Harry said. “Yyyes, sorry.”

Spike shushed him. “Not sorry, Kitten. Nothing to be sorry for.” 

“I, William of Aurelius, accept thee, Harry James Potter, into the clan as my Childe’s bonded mate. I claim rights to the use of thy person and promise thee always the protection of the clan, the safety of the family, whenever thee should need to seek it.”

“You have to accept, Harry,” Severus whispered into the boy’s hair. “Repeat after me.……..I, Harry James Potter.”

Harry looked up at him, his eyes unfocussed. He grabbed at the back of Severus’ neck as if searching for an anchor. He struggled to come back to himself; lost somewhere in a world of rapturous sensitivity, but finally he began to speak.

His voice was quiet but strong as he repeated, “I, Harry James Potter.”

“Do accept thee, William of Aurelius, as Sire of my bond mate.”

A hitch of breath and then, “Do accept thee, William of Aurelius, as Sire of my bond mate.”

“I give you rights to my person….”

“I give you rights to my person…..”

“And claim the right to seek protection and help from the clan Aurelius, if ever I should need to.”

“And claim the right to seek protection and help from the clan Aurelius, if ever I should need to.”

At Harry’s last words, Spike’s thrusting intensified and Harry seemed lost again. Then Spike leaned forward and sank his fangs deep into the tender skin between Harry’s neck and shoulder and Harry let out an ear-splitting scream.

Spike was drinking deeply and Harry’s scream broke off to be replaced by deep moans and the sound of Spike sucking at his treasured prize.

Then Spike was coming, his head thrown back again, Harry’s blood gleamed wetly on his fangs and on his chin. This time the roar that he let out was unearthly in its duration and its ferocity. Spike slumped forward and Severus was buried beneath the sweet weight of his sire and his husband.

For a short while they lay there with their limbs entwined, recovering, until Spike pushed himself up on his elbows and looked down at his scrumptious prize. Severus could see the muscles rippling under the pale, smooth skin.

Harry was lying on Severus’ chest, looking, for all the world, as if his bones had melted. Spike leaned closer. “Are you all right Kitten?” he asked.

Harry wrenched his head up and looked at the vampire.

“Tired,” he said. “so tired. Can I come soon? Please let me come? So tender, _hurts_.” 

“I know honey!” Spike replied, his accent momentarily sounding more American than English, echoing his adopted country. He placed a gentle kiss on Harry’s head.

“Just the last little bit, love,” he continued. “Just Severus’ claim now, that’s all, and then you can come, then you can rest.”

Harry groaned. Severus could tell that he was exhausted. The boy shivered now at every touch. He was hyper aware, Severus knew. His every sense would be screaming at him, like fingernails scraping on a blackboard. The draining of blood. The taking of the very life source that pulsed through his body would have left him attuned to every nuance of Spike and because of the connection - by extension - to Severus.

He was completely subsumed, pliable; he would let them do whatever they wished. He shifted, lay on his front and opened his legs wide, just as he had every week for the past sixteen months to help Severus to fuck him.

Severus winced. It was all he could do to hold on to his erection. It was only the thought of being buried in Harry, of making him plead with need and desire, that kept Severus hard at all.

This was what he had reduced their marriage to, a cold fuck once a week. This beautiful, biddable boy had been his for the taking and Severus had rejected him time after time.

But no more.

It was up to him to fix things. He bent down and placed a kiss on Harry’s lower back. That smooth, perfect back. He pushed his tongue into the crack of Harry’s arse and tasted the cool, salty essence of his sire, wrenching a series of whimpers and pleas from the defenseless boy. He trailed a line of diminutive kisses up to where the claim bite that Spike had made was idly oozing blood and then laved the incisions with his tongue. 

Harry let out a sound that sounded suspiciously like a sob. His fists curled and he trembled with need.

“No, sweetheart,” Severus said. “Not any more! No more Friday night fuck. I love you and want to make love _with_ you” He pulled Harry onto his side and spooned against him. 

He was tender with his lover. Because that was what Harry was after all. He had tried to ignore the bond for so very long, but he could not do that any more. Not now that he knew how much he had hurt Harry. He would spend the rest of their lives making up if necessary.

Gently, so gently, he began to stroke and caress Harry, running the tips of his fingers over Harry’s skin and Harry trembled harder and sighed deeply. Severus could not help himself; he had to play with Harry for a short while, he had denied himself the pleasure of Harry for too long. He squeezed Harry’s nipple between thumb and forefinger and rubbed and teased it until it stood hard and proud. Harry was begging again and reached up as to stop the teasing. But Severus grabbed Harry’s hand, and pulled it behind the boy’s back. Harry’s other arm was trapped beneath them and now this one too was effectively ensnared between their bodies. Harry was his, completely and utterly his, and totally at his mercy.

Several growled in anticipation.

He ran his own hand down Harry’s torso, feeling the firm, flat stomach, letting a finger trace the happy trail that had appeared recently with Harry’s increasing maturity. He continued down, down the boy’s body until he reached Harry’s cock. Severus wrapped his hand around it and began to pull it gently. The organ was completely engorged, so filled with blood that it felt like it might burst. Harry had to be on the very edge of pain and pleasure; he had to be close to being totally engulfed by sensation.

Severus started to whisper in Harry’s ear about how the boy had better get used to this, because this was how things were going to be from now on. How Harry belonged to Severus, how the boy was his to do with as he wished.

Harry was mewling; his cock, if anything, was even harder than before. 

He started a litany of. 

“Pleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleaseplease!” 

Those gorgeous green eyes of his stared blankly ahead, seeing nothing and luminous with desire.

Severus let his own cock go where it would. Harry was already well prepared and fully open so he buried himself fully in the wet, hot hole that was Harry’s anus with one firm thrust.

Harry screamed again. This scream was raw, primal. Between them, he and Spike, they had made the boy scream and beg and plead so much that his voice now had a ragged edge to it. Later, when this was over, Severus would bring him potions to soothe the rawness.

But for now, he lost himself in the delicious sensation of pushing into the hot tightness that was Harry. Severus could feel his orgasm building and he still had to speak the words that would reaffirm the bond. Harry didn’t have to say anything this time. He had already promised Severus that he would honour, obey and serve the first time that they had bonded. It was Severus who had broken faith with the spirit of the promise between them, not Harry.

Spike was playing with Harry too, but just on the periphery of their coupling, just adding a little piquancy to the sweet torture that Severus was inflicting on the boy. Helping keep him in a heightened state of arousal.

He had claimed his mouth and pinched his nipples; he had nibbled his thighs, holding Harry’s legs open while he played with his cock. Licking that, nibbling that too. Sucking the hard weight of it like one of his beloved blood lollies.

He was currently sucking at Harry’s toes. Nibbling at the instep of his foot, licking of the bottoms of his feet, whilst Harry weakly and futilely tried to pull away.

Harry had half-heartedly tried to resist all evening, though without success, struggling inadequately, not quite able to completely surrender but totally unable to escape their erotic plundering of his helpless young body.

Severus pushed himself up on his elbow because he wanted to see Harry’s face.

Harry’s eyes were still wide and glassy. He was flushed, his lips parted. Severus thought that he would need to allow the boy his release very soon if he didn’t want Harry fainting until after the ceremony. He ran a hand over Harry’s smooth muscled thigh; caressing him, he slowed his rhythm of thrusts now aimed to hit the boy’s prostate with each intrusion.

Harry seemed lost in sensation, completely submissive at last to what was being done to him. But when Spike’s groin moved closer to the boy’s mouth, he let a wicked smile cross his lips.

He lifted his head slightly - he must have been able to use his trapped arm as leverage – and licked the tip of Spike’s cock. Spike gasped and Harry’s smile widened then he opened his mouth and took the vampire’s cock as deeply as he could manage. This time Spike yelled, transformed into game face and threw back his head again. He grabbed Harry’s thighs surely hard enough to cause bruises and then slowly eased into the boy more deeply than Severus would have thought possible.

For a moment, Harry seemed to choke and then he relaxed and fully accepted the thick intrusion into his throat. Severus could see the swallowing reflex work as Harry struggled to accommodate Spike’s large, heavy prick.

Severus released Harry’s other hand, still trapped between them.

The boy wasn’t going anywhere, was he? He was skewered between them, pinned in place. Severus had never seen anything as erotic as this in his entire life. Harry was beneath him, wanton and ravished. Filled by Severus and his sire. This glorious, gorgeous boy had given up control of his body to Severus and Spike and allowed himself to be plundered by them and was evidently loving every single moment of it. Allowing them access to even the most secret, most private parts of him.

Severus placed his hand on Harry’s hip, holding him down, whilst once again he slowed the thrusts and slowly, carefully, said the words that would reaffirm the bond.

“Harry James Potter, thee have agreed to be the bond mate of I, Severus Tobias Snape. I hereby reaffirm this bond with my body and by my will. We are from this time forward bound together until death.” 

Then he leaned over and, giving himself entirely to the demon inside him, bit down hard on Harry’s shoulder. Dimly, he could feel Harry convulsing beneath him and his internal voice, trapped somewhere in the foggiest part of his brain, muttered something about Spike having released the cock ring.

The feeling of fangs, sharp illicit fangs, burying themselves in firm young flesh was a sensation unlike anything else and one that Severus had denied himself too long.

Harry was his! He tasted of magic, unbridled magic, power beyond belief. He tasted of goodness too, of purity of spirit and he tasted of submission.

His blood sang to Severus, it told of sunshine and happiness and pulsated with life.

Severus thrust harder and drank even more deeply of the delicious fluid as Harry shivered violently beneath him.

Harry’s arse clenched around his cock, the boy was obviously lost in his orgasm and then Severus was coming too. Longer and harder and more fucking fantastically than he had ever come before in his entire life.

 

***************

 

Sometime later, the three of them were still lying in a tangle of limbs. Harry was almost buried under the other two men.

They had wrapped themselves around him. Spike’s head was on his stomach, Severus’ on his shoulder. He was effectively pinned to the bed. These two men had taken Harry and changed his worldview completely. He felt like tonight had been the night that he had finally lost his virginity and that everything before had been just a bad dream.

It wouldn’t change now, would it? Severus was an honourable man and he had promised Harry time and time again tonight that it would be different from now on and Harry believed him, though he wondered if he would ever feel anything quite as intense as what he had felt tonight.

He had fainted during his orgasm.

He had been totally filled, mouth and arse. Both men had been pounding into him. Severus had bitten deep into the flesh of his shoulder and started to drink and Harry had thought he would explode. But then Spike had removed the cock ring and he in turn had bitten into Harry’s thigh. The two men had then been simultaneously fucking him and drinking from him and Harry had been unable to take anything more. His vision had gone completely white and he had passed out as his orgasm reached climax.

Tonight had been such wonderful torture. To have both mouths, both tongues, concentrated on him, both cocks inside him so that he was totally filled. 

That gaping emptiness stoppered.

And the bites? Oh God, the bites!

When Severus had first bitten Harry, it had hurt. It had been cold, like everything else in their relationship. He would have resisted it this time; it was only Spike, whom he had come to trust so quickly, who had persuaded him to let them bite him.

It was a blur in his mind, the wonderful debasement. The ebb and flow of his life force. The sharp incisors piercing his skin, the quick jagged intrusion and the subsuming of all else. The loss of vision, the fog that overwhelmed him, that swept away all that had gone before. 

He felt unbelievably hot and sweaty. He needed to get clean as he was covered in ejaculate and blood. It wasn’t as bad as it had been earlier though. He had a dim memory of Spike licking him cleaner and calling him a ‘nummy treat’ but he wasn’t sure how accurate the memory was. 

He felt absolutely exhausted. 

He sighed.

A pair of ice blue eyes looked up and then Spike smiled at him.

“’Lo Kitten, how’re ya feeling?”

Harry smiled back.

“Like I’ve just been ten rounds with a Hippogriff?”

Spike chuckled.

“Yeah, there’s a reason we vampires don’t do family reunions very often,” he said.

It was Harry’s turn to chuckle.

“Well, I wouldn’t know about family reunions,” he said, “me being an orphan.”  
Spike’s eyes softened.

“Ya ain’t an orphan any more, Harry. Ya part of the clan Aurelius now. We look after our own. Things’ll be different now as well. Sev won’t neglect ya again. He loves ya, Harry.”

Harry smiled at Spike sadly. He knew that Spike was trying to be kind, but he thought that the vampire really didn’t know what he was talking about.

“Thank you,” he said softly, his eyes were growing weary. “I love him too.”

 

******************

 

Spike could see the doubt written clearly on the boy’s face, he had had a bit of a raw deal in the past. But Spike knew Severus. It had cost the man a lot to ask him here. He was very proud, fiercely independent, he had to have felt very deeply about the boy to have overcome his natural resilience and ask for help. He never had before after all, not in more than twenty years.

But it was up to Severus now to show the boy how much he cared. Spike had done his bit, hadn’t he? Not that the task was onerous in any way.

Harry was looking at him steadily, those wide green eyes inviting a response.

“I know you do, Kitten. You’re a keeper, you are. A bloody treasure beyond compare.” Harry smiled again, somewhat goofily this time.

“Spike?”

“Yeah, Kitten?”

“Why did you tie me up before, when I didn’t want you? Were you going to force me? Why didn’t you just, urm… _thrall_ me from the start?”

“Oh, pet! When ya were tied up, ya were willing all right. That hard cock of yours was not my doing, that was all yours, that was. You were very aroused!

“Later, when you was thralled we coulda done something then, but that wouldn’t ‘ave been right. Being thralled takes away your will and I wouldn’t do that. Wouldn’t have been nearly as much fun as having ya fully taking part like ya did!” Spike waggled his eyebrows suggestively at Harry.

Harry’s goofy smile got bigger.

“Was wonderful,” he sighed. “Jus’ wonderful!”

“Bloody was, too!” Spike said.

“Spike?”

“Yeah, Kitten?”

“Why weren’t you a good choice to be turned into a vampire?”

Spike was surprised. Harry had noticed that little comment earlier and obviously stored it away to ask about later.

He debated about what to tell the boy and then finally decided on the truth. Harry had trusted him completely; he knew he could trust Harry in return, but it was very hard to tell anyone what it had been like for him then, how much pain he had been in.

“Well Kitten,” he began, “I was not an obvious choice, because I was rather weak, dreamy. I was a poet. My friends called me ‘William-the-Bloody-Awful- Poet’. Though I didn’t know that till later, when it was already far too late to kill ‘em. 

“I was not a very good vampire to begin with. I couldn’t kill anyone. But I soon learned. Angelus had some, very _effective_ , methods of teaching.

“It took a long time though and the first few years were very hard. 

“’Course, you ever share a word of this with anyone, even with Severus, and I shall have to kill you!” Spike tried for a tone of levity, but knew he hadn’t quite managed to hide the hurt he still felt, even after all this time.

He knew his eyes had darkened with anger. They always did when he thought about his first few years as a vampire, when the rest of the clan had hated him and only his ability to care for Angelus’ favourite toy, Drusilla, had kept him alive.

He looked over at Harry to see if he were laughing but Harry’s eyes held only an expression of sympathy and of understanding.

“I know what it’s like when your family doesn’t want you,” the boy said quietly, “and it doesn’t matter what you do to try and make them, you are just never good enough. I won’t tell anyone, Spike, I promise.”

Spike felt like a knot of pain that had been lodged in his cold, dead, heart for as long as he could remember had suddenly melted away.

He held Harry’s gaze for a long moment as they shared a true understanding.

Then Spike blinked and looked away from those hot green eyes.

For a while they lay there entwined. Spike enjoying the precious warmth, the sweet weight of the boy curled beside him.

Then Harry spoke again, voice very soft this time.

“Spike?”

“Yeah, Kitten?”

“What’s your pet’s name?”

Spike smiled.

“He’s called Xander. Xander Lavalle Harris.”

“Tell Xander from me that he’s a lucky man, won’t you?”

Spike opened his mouth to reply but saw that he had lost his chance. Harry had fallen asleep again.

“I’ll tell Sev from me that he’s a lucky man too, Kitten,” he said softly to the oblivious form snuggled beside him.

Eventually, after cuddling the sleeping boy for a bit longer, Spike got up and went and showered. When he came back Severus was sitting on the side of the bed. He looked rather blurry-eyed but gave Spike a somewhat rueful smile. 

“Nice and hygienic again, are you, Sire? I never realised vampires took so many showers. Doesn’t quite fit the image, does it? Bloodthirsty, evil, but scrupulously clean.”

Spike gave a short laugh. “Well I don’t shower that much normally, or at least I mostly do after plenty of hot, sticky sex.”

It was Severus’ turn to laugh.

“I owe you a lot of gratitude for this, Spike,” he said sincerely. 

Spike shrugged. “Wasn’t a problem. In fact, it was a fucking delight! He is a fucking delight!” 

Severus looked at the boy curled under the covers with a very tender expression on his face.

Spike suspected that a combination of genes and neglect had left Harry looking so boyish. At nineteen he could pass for several years younger. But he was truly beautiful. Dark, messy ‘I’ve just been fucked’ hair, gorgeous green eyes. If it were not for Xander then Severus might have had a fight on his hands but Spike was too satiated to say so right now.

“You will look after him from now on, won’t you, Sev?” Spike was pottering around the room, retrieving lost items of clothing as he spoke.

“Indeed I will,” Severus said. He stood and wrapped himself in a brown silk, paisley dressing gown.

He shivered, although the room was not cold.

“I do realise how close I came to losing him,” he said. “I won’t take that chance again. I’ll chain him to the bed if I have to, to keep him safe.”

Spike felt himself grin. “Nah, you’ll chain him to the bed ‘cause you’re a kinky bastard,” he said, “and he’ll love it cause he’s a kinky bastard too. You’re well matched, I reckon!”

“You helped us more than you know, Spike.” Severus said in that deep baritone voice of his. “I don’t know if I can repay you.”

“I expect you’ll get the chance one day, pet,” Spike said equably. “I think I might get a plaque for me door when I get back home though, ‘William-the-Bloody-Good-Sex-Therapist’.”

Severus guffawed. “I can assure you, Sire, you’d make a fortune!” he said dryly.

Spike was almost completely dressed now. He ran his fingers through his hair, checking it was gelled in place, and finally he shrugged on the dark leather duster that was a bit of a trademark and checked his pockets for his fags.

“You could stay,” Severus offered. He moved closer. Spike had never thought Severus to be a ‘traditionally’ good-looking man but he was deeply attractive; he moved beautifully and had an innate grace.

“I need to get back,” Spike said. “Otherwise my pet might have prevented yet another apocalypse using only a flashlight and a rock as weapons and got himself hurt into the bargain. He is such a fucking demon magnet!”

Severus was standing very close to him now. He smelt of cloves and cinnamon, and a lot of things that Spike could not identify. And he smelt of sex. Hot, passionate, wanton sex.

“I really do want to thank you, you know?” Severus said. He leaned forward and claimed Spike’s lips. For a moment, they ravaged each other’s mouths demandingly and then pulled apart, panting heavily.

Spike felt a pang for what might have been. If only Severus had not wanted to stay and fulfil the duty that he had undertaken to defeat a mad snake-faced bastard. If only Spike had not had to take care of Dru, with her insane fragility and mad visions. 

If only.

It would probably not have worked anyway. Because Severus was too dominant himself and Spike was nobody’s bum boy, not since Angelus. Their relationship would have been passionate, no doubt about that, but fiery, explosive.

They pressed their foreheads together just for a moment. A final act of closeness before parting and then Spike turned and walked away.

Behind him he heard the bedsprings creak as Severus obviously went back to his Harry and the boy’s quiet voice saying, “Love you, Sev’rus.” 

Then, “I love you too, Harry,” followed by the sound of a tender kiss.

In no time at all he was well out of range of the couple, moving quickly through the deserted corridors of the big old castle and then out into the frosty grounds. He would catch the early train to Euston, and sit in First Class where he could lower the blinds to keep out the sun - not that there was an awful lot of sun in this part of the world in February. 

By this time tomorrow he would be back home in the arms of his own lover. He smiled at the thought of sable hair and deep brown eyes and wide kissable lips.

_Xander!_

On the horizon, in the far distance, there was a hint of pink around the mountains and at the station a train stood silently at the platform waiting to take him home.

_finis_

A/N: For those that know nothing about Buffy the Vampire Slayer a good link to find out more is here is one of my favourite Buffy slash writers, go here for litgal goodness www.litgal.org

For those that do know a bit about the fandom: this Spike is from the end of season four, beginning of season five. Anya has arrived on the scene but has not become involved with Xander, Spike moved into Xander’s basement with him, found out a bit about his home life and they bonded. Therefore no Buffster relationship either. In my version of their universe The Scoobies have not long found out about Spike and Xander and are still coming to terms with their relationship.

Spike no-longer has an active chip in his brain as Xander came up with the bright idea of taking him to a car wrecking yard and standing him under a magnet. 

Most of what I learned about Buffy I learned from fandom. Spike is the “Big Bad”, but he does love humans – especially some humans – and he cares very deeply about anyone he considers to be family. I hope you think that I have captured him and kept him as IC as possible!


End file.
